Beautifully Used
by TheCapitolGirl
Summary: Claire was a victor; a very beautiful victor. Everyone was jealous of her beauty, and thought she was the Capitol's princess. Though her pain is hidden. Claire has midnight shows, much like her best friend Finnick Odair. The Capitol never notices her bruises. When she is ordered to mentor District Four in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, will a brutal blonde make her relive her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, as well as all of the characters except the ones you haven't heard of. The main character is also mine, and I need to give you guys a warning; this story does have abuse in it. As you all know, the Capitol sells the Victors. That is pretty much all it is. So, enjoy. Oh, and I'm currently locked up in my bathroom because there is a million people here. **

* * *

Chapter One:

Pain; have you ever experienced it? Not the pain that you get when you scrape your knee on the concrete, or the kind when you fall off your bike. The pain that you get all over your body, the kind that leaves you scarred physically and mentally. Most people never have felt this pain because they're lucky. They don't know what it feels like to be sold off to random suitors, and then left alone in the morning with fresh bruises. They don't know what it's like to be an exclusive topic all over the world. Hiding the bruises with loads of make up, getting called a 'fake Capitol' because of it. Hiding your story because it will cause friction.

"Clary?" I turned my head to the right to see Finnick Odair. He was standing in the frame of my bedroom, his dirty blonde hair in his slick gel with his wealthy attire. Finnick was my mentor when I was in the Hunger Games. If you don't know about the Hunger Games you're lucky. It's the most gruesome and horrid way to live. I- along with Finnick- was not one of the lucky ones. I was in the 70th Hunger Games, crowned Victor when my partner was murdered in front of me. Annie Cresta, Finnick's lover, had the same outcome in the games as me. Both of us were different after it.

Not completely sane. "Yes, Finn?" I asked, walking towards my dresser. I could see the fresh bruises on my wrists and thighs from last night. The male was stronger than the others, most likely a trainer for the Capitol. My dark hair was in all different waves, some parts curly and some straight. My eyes were a bloodshot red, unlike my crystal orbs I normally see. The only part of me left alone was my face. The worst of it was on my hips.

"Do you need help getting ready? Your stylist is with his family today," I could hear his footsteps getting closer until I could see his reflection in the mirror as well. "How bad?" He whispered, grabbing the face color foundation off the dresser. I continued to stare at myself, like I do every morning. My old bruises were a dark purple while my newer ones were still blue and green. Just putting a small amount of pressure on them could set tears.

"Three hours," I muttered, " Two were spent getting these." My thumb met my purple arm, and I hissed in pain. These would be harder to cover up, and if they weren't covered Snow would kill me. Literally. Finnick had the same thoughts, immediately taking the foundation and lathering it onto my skin. In just seconds, the bruises disappeared and my tan skin was replaced. This process takes longer than usual if my clothes were shorter for the day.

"You know what today is, Claire." Finnick said as he finished up the last speck of purple. I nodded silently, walking over to my closet to grab a pair of black tights and a dress. President Snow normally has me to wear white, as does my stylist. My Hunger Games was snow caps, and I was covered in white the whole games. It's their way of putting me through hell- other than the suitors that come in for sex. The Capitol knows I am not fully sane, it's quite obvious. I would drop to the floor at random moments and scream as the memories burst through. Most of the time I would just zone out, but Finnick is an expert with Annie and I.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I barked out in the Capitol's accent. Finnick cracked a smile before turning out the door to give me my chance to change. It never took me long, mostly because I knew what the consequences were for being late. I was the mentor for District Four with Finn. It was either Mags, my grandmother, or me. Annie had a job already, and the Capitol could see she needed to continue it. I was the newest Victor for District Four anyways, it's only been four years since I've won. I'm eighteen now- meaning I won the Hunger Games when I was fourteen years old. I was one of the youngest. Fastest. I don't understand how I survived, but I did. And I wish I hadn't.

My dress slid on with ease, and I carefully zipped it from the back. It was strapless, though my bruises were already fully covered. My brunette locks were tamed as I pulled my brush through them. One final look in the mirror, and I knew I wasn't ready. I never was ready. I dread every single morning I have to step out of my room in Victor's Village and greet the two tributes who were signed up for their death. I sighed and grabbed the heels out of the chest at the bottom of my bed. I waited to put them on until I was downstairs, knowing fairly well I wasn't an expert with heels.

"Annie, listen to me. Everything will be okay. I'll be back soon, and so will Claire. We're not leaving you." I could hear Finnick's soothing before I round the corner. As I did, I saw Annie curled into a ball on the leather couch of mine. Finnick was holding her face in his hands while tears dripped out of Annie's eyes. I bit my lips, knowing what she is going through all too well. My footsteps caused both of them to look up in surprise. Annie's eyes brightened a bit, and she leaped up before securing her arms around my waist. I winced, ignoring the pain shooting through my back.

"Claire, Claire, I love you. Don't leave me." She cried, her head resting on my chest. I met Finnick's eyes and pursed my lips. He mouthed to me a few words and I nodded before pressing my lips to Annie's head. She was the only one who understood me the best in this category, while Finn understood my late nights.

"I'll never leave you, Annie. I'll be back. I promise." I choked out my words into her hair, before slowly letting go. She looked into my eyes and gave me a weak smile, one that I had to return. Slowly, her shoulders stopped shaking and she went back to her place under Finnick's arm. I moved over to my couch, sitting down so I could get my heels on.

Finnick continued to give Annie soothing words while I placed the black pumps onto my feet. They weren't the most comfortable, but they're all for show. They're not used for anything else but show. I stood up slowly, holding my arms out to balance myself straight before walking over to hug my two friends. This would be our last time together until the year is up. Hopefully, it will just be like all the others. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Annie, go see Mags. She's waiting for you." Finnick said. Annie gave a small nod of her petite head, and made her way out the door. I could see it hurt Finnick to let her leave alone, but Mags was my neighbor. She would be perfectly fine taking a few steps.

I turned to Finnick and gave the best fake smile I could muster up. He gave one in return, and grabbed my arm in his. We were set for the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything is Suzanne Collins. Thanks guys! Big thanks to one of my reviews, definitely helped me a whole lot. Oh, my 'j' keyboard isn't cooperating with me. **

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Clary, Clary?" Finnick's voice was echoing through my head. "Claire, you need to listen to me. We're all waiting for you. Can you do this?" I took a deep breath before collecting myself off the floor. Both Finnick and I stopped in place right before we made way onto the stage. Our escort, Siren Embling, was issued to come onstage before Finn, the Mayor, and I.

On most days you could hear the sea, and the birds chirping. District Four was almost never quiet. Except for Reaping Day. The sea stopped moving and became a sick green color, unlike it's crystal clear blue. The birds stayed silent, as if they were also afraid of this day.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Siren cheered. That was our word to head out. Finnick grabbed my elbow, pushing open the Liberty Building's front door. Cheers erupted through the square as they saw us. I pressed a fake smile on my face, gently waving my hand. Finnick gave a wave as well, before taking a seat beside me. Siren continued a speech on our victories, making sure to mention Finnick, Mags, Annie, and myself.

Then, the video started. And I broke.

"No-No-No." I choked out, clawing at my flesh. The memories began vivid in my head, and soon enough I was pulled back into them.

_My district partner was in front of me, the two of us staring at each other through the snow flakes. It was silent in the arena, no screams were heard. Just snow falling onto our faces. _

_"Please!" Our heads jerked south, watching as the Careers mauled a girl in half with a sword. The-once white- snow turned a dark crimson, making me cringe. The Careers this year were brutal. District One's male was the leader. His name was Lining, along with his district partner Taytom. District Two weren't as brute as One, the female just a stick figure. The male had to be fourteen or fifteen. _

_"Claire, I want you to run." Barren whispered to me. I took another small breath, before grabbing the pack of knives I smuggled in the cornucopia. Barren nodded and I looked at him one last time, before darting into the forest. There wasn't much of it, and you could tell the Careers have already been through it all by the amount of red snow. _

_I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them swiftly. I could still see Barren, and I could only wonder what his big plan was. He was always the thinker, I reacted on impulse. I see, I do, I get it done. Only this time, what I was seeing, I couldn't do anything. _

_Soon enough the Careers noticed him. They noticed Barren. I jerked my knife in my hand, feeling the lump in my throat. I quickly covered my mouth to stop the sob that was coming. District One had Barren's weapon in his hand. _

_"Have fun with the fishies, Four," One said. Soon enough the trident was placed inside Barren's organs, and I watched him bleed. Bleed. And die. _

"Claire."

My eyes drifted away from the blank screen, and I blinked a few times. Feeling my lases wet, I realized that Finnick was holding my wrists in his hands. Peacekeepers were surrounding us while Siren pursed her lower lip. The District was silent, already aware of what happens to me every reaping.

"Finnick?" I whimpered, clutching onto his polo shirt for dear life. I felt him release my wrists, and I immediately crumbled in his arms, trembling from the images of Barren.

"Shh, it's okay. That's over now," He whispered, pressing his lips to my hair. I felt my body trembling from the memories, and I just couldn't take it anymore. Finnick continued to keep me quiet while Siren went on with the reaping. Her long plastic nails met the reaping bowl, and another memory slithered through my mind as she said a name.

"Florence Grouper!"

_"Claire Clayton!" My head shot up, an intimidating smirk on my face. Everyone around me backed up, all of them aware that I always had a knife on me. Even though weapons were permitted in the reaping, I always bring one. I wasn't supposed to be a career this year, my father would kill me. _

_I made my way into the center, while I felt a sharp grip on my upper arm. I looked to my left to see the devil himself. My father glared at me through his mask, a warning in his brown eyes. I flinched lightly before realizing the cameras were on me. I returned to my sadistic smirk, ignoring my father. _

_"Ah, a very beautiful tribute!And so young," Siren cooed at me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was going to jump me. I was _not _a Capitol fan. Never will be. She ignoring me from then on, walking over to the male reaping bowl. I watched as her fingers grazed tiny slips, before picking one. My eyes stared at it, fists clenched tightly. _

_"Barren Mic'Lennon!" _

I stared blankly as a fifteen year old girl came up. The memories of my own reaping continuing to crawl in my veins. Finnick must have noticed because his grip on my waist got tighter. I closed my eyes, trying to keep away from the haunting memories, as well as the one that was starting now.

_"I hate you all," I hissed, glaring at Finnick. He snorted and popped a sugar cube in his mouth. He was older than me, maybe eighteen. None the less, he was still Capitol's property. _

_"Isn't that sweet, Mags? Little Claire here hates us," Mags frowned, slapping the sugar cube out of Finnick's hand that he was getting ready to throw into his mouth again. "Well sweetheart, the only way you're getting out of there-" he pointed to the Capitol, " -is to listen to us."  
_

I flinched once again, remembering the time when Finnick and I fought. He tried to help me. Help me from this- the person I am now. Helpless, mental. I ground my teeth together, feeling my jaws tighten and pop every time I did it. Had I realized how hard I was clenching my nails into my hands, I would have stopped.

The smell of blood stopped me in place. The warm iron scent made my eyes snap away from the reaping and down at the group. The puddle was as small as a penny, but I still felt my mind snap for a moment. That was all it took though, a moment.

**SNAP. **

I felt myself drift from my body, and I cried. Clawing at my temples, I felt the images become to much.

_"She'll die anyways, Mags!" I heard Finnick shout through my door. Barren frowned, before collecting me in his arms. _

A different set of arms wrapped around mine, and I screeched, remembering the time One got his arms around me.

_"I'm going to kill you, Four. Just like I killed your little partner, Barton? Bacon?" He had me in his grasp, knife pressed tightly on my neck. I hissed as he spoke my partner's name, completely lashing out. He jumped back in surprise, the knife falling onto the ice of the frozen lake we were on. A small crack went through it, and we looked at each other. I smirked, a demonic look on my face. _

_"Can't swim, One?" I asked, looking at his terrified expression. I walked a little closer, feeling the ground move beneath us. "Aw, that's just too bad," The ground soon collapsed, and I stayed afloat while One slowly fell to the bottom of the lake._

"Get off me!" I cried, feeling hopeless. I suddenly felt stronger, heavier arms wrap around my shoulders and I immediately fell to the ground. I lost.

"Clarey, I need you to look at me." I felt hands wrap around my cheeks, and I was face to face with Finnick. With wide eyes, I gaped at him. His face had scratches on it, bleeding lightly. A frown was placed on his lips, concern written in his eyes.

"Finn?" He looked at me and nodded before pressing his lips to my head. I felt the pressure on my shoulders loosen, and I looked around to see peacekeepers. The two tributes were still on stage as well, Siren staring in annoyance at me. I slowly got up with the help of Finnick, and looked at the crowd. Before anymore memories could return, I whipped my head to the right to walk back to the Justice Building's hall.

Finnick made no protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Suzanne Collins- oh and the Catching Fire trailer is freaking amazing. My eyes were watering when I saw the scene where Gale gets whipped. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Does it scare you?"

"No," My head raised as I looked at the thirteen year old. "It terrifies me."

" Is that why you scream?" He asked. I pursed my lips, before sitting up straight. I was the one mentoring the boy, though Finnick and Siren agreed that I would only talk to him about the basics. They didn't want me to get into detail- afraid that would cause another scene like the reaping.

"Yes and no," I replied. "I scream because I see the memories. The Hunger Games will forever scare me _now _but before my own Hunger Games I wasn't the least bit nervous. When I got out, I changed," I choked on my words, before smiling lightly at the red headed boy.

"Claire?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows, and gave another small smile. "Am I going to die?"

I sucked in a breath before slowly shaking my head. He gave a smile like my own, and stood up. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I hugged him in return. He was going to die; and he knew it.

_"Are you scared?" Barren asked, sitting beside me on the reclining chair. I shrugged and threw the remote back to him. He caught it with ease before gently throwing it back. _

_"Not really, maybe of District One," I answered honestly. He frowned before opening his arms. I smiled lightly before getting off the couch, crawling into his embrace. I curled up in his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his grey tee shirt. _

_"I'll never let anything happen to you, Claire Bear," He whispered. _

"Claire? Are you okay? You're shaking," I looked down to see my arms shaking rapidly. I immediately stopped it, and took a breath of oxygen. Chandler was looking at me, wide eyes with curly strands falling helplessly.

"I'm fine," I gave a fake smile, hoping he would drop it; he did. "Go see Finnick, please? I need a moment alone," He gave a nod, and I saw the tenseness in his shoulders. His eyes showed that he was afraid to leave me by myself. No doubt in my mind would he not tell Finnick.

I turned around, walking over to the small window that was on the left side of the train. We were in District Two now, I could see from the buildings that looked much like our own. The only difference between their training center and ours was theirs was made of metal. I shivered in disgust as I remembered the Victory Tour I had attend here. Both of the tribute's families weren't even the least bit sad of their child passing. They were only disappointed that a district won that wasn't them.

My eyes stayed focused as the train suddenly came to a halt, stopping for the new career tributes. I could already see their reaping ceremony coming to an end. From a distance, you could only make out large figures cheering and pushing each other in happiness. Just seeing that caused my lower lip to curl under my teeth, letting out an inhumane growl. Sick, twisted children.

"Claire?" My head turned to the side, black hair hitting my face like a whip.

"He sent you, didn't he?" I asked, already fully aware of the answer. Finnick let out a breathy sigh before nodding. I turned back to the window, watching as the citizens crowded around the large car with this years tributes.

Small footsteps behind me and a brush of a fingertip on my hand caused me to turn around. Finnick had a frown placed on his face, worry making its way into his ocean blue eyes. I gave a small smile in reassurance, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He sighed before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as well, feeling the over protective brother appear in his stature.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm sorry about what they're making you do, Clarey," He whispered, his lips buried deep into my long hair. I gave him a small squeeze, feeling that if I say something words wouldn't appear. Finnick has been doing this longer than I have- and I don't see _how._

"I'm a big girl, Finn," I mumbled back. He kissed my forehead, before leaning out of my hair. I looked up, and gave a real smile. One that only Annie and himself have ever seen.

"Well, well, well. I see you're still beautiful as always, Claire," My head shot up, and I felt Finnick tense up. The voice was facing towards my back, though I could feel eyes glaring down on me. I shuffled uneasily, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Brutus," I acknowledged, turning around. Finnick was still tense, stepping in front of me as if to guard me from the big, buff, and aging mentor. Brutus was getting older, grey hairs sticking up in some places. But he was still a mentor for his tributes. People say him and Enobaria are the best at the job. I could still remember Enobaria's victory; another reason why I don't bother to carry on a conversation with her and those golden teeth.

"Hello cupcake, still insane?" He asked. I frowned, my hands clenched onto the back of Finn's shirt. Brutus rolled his eyes as he noticed my gesture, before waving his hand absentmindedly. I narrowed my eyes, watching as two figures appeared behind him. One was quite large while the other was half of the large one's size. My eyes widened as I took in the appearances of both of them.

"These are your tributes, Brutus?" I asked. Brutus gave a grunt and a smirk before turning towards the large and the small one. The large one had swift blonde hair and bulging muscles that were bigger than Finnick's and Brutus' put together. He was about 6'0, towering over the dark haired teen beside him.

"Finnick, Claire, I would like for you to meet Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell," Brutus grinned menacingly. " District Two's tributes."

My eyes locked with Cato's for a split second, and all I could see was murder. He had to have volunteered. No one looks that way that doesn't want to be in the Hunger Games. I should know- I remember when the look was plastered onto my face four years ago. I shifted closer to Finnick, feeling the terrible sensation crawl up my spine once again.

_No Claire, not in front of them._

Why is he staring at me?

_Because you're holding onto Finnick like a lost puppy._

I frowned before slowly feeling the sensation leave my body. The blurred vision died down but I knew one thing for sure, Cato Hadley was dangerous, and he doesn't care who gets in the way of him in the games. He will come out Victor and no one is stopping him. Not even me; a helpless girl who has panic attacks when she hears anything involving the Hunger Games.

His eyes wandered around the room, fists clenched. I could still feel the tensity in Finnick's shoulders as Cato tried to look at me over his shoulder. My eyes lowered to the ground and I took a deep breath. I slowly stepped away from Finnick and walked over to the two tributes.

"Hi," I said uneasily. Brutus stood up straight, his eyes narrowing in on me. "I'm Claire, Victor of the 70th-"

"We know," Clove hissed, her dark orbs glaring a hole in me. I shifted to my left foot and gave a fake smile. "Your tribute partner died from Glimmer's brother."

My eyebrows raised and I clenched my fists.

_"Yeah, I'm definitely prepared. Not only for myself but for my little sister. I know that one day she's going to be a Victor like me," One said, a smirk plastered on his face. I scoffed and turned to Barren only to see his face annoyed and angry. _

_"Can you believe this crap?" Barren whispered in my left ear. I giggled and looked up at him before turning back to the screen. The interview was over, his tribute partner already making her way while gliding in her green dress. _

"I killed him," I said. Cato grinned from behind Clove, and stepped forward.

"Guess you better watch your back then?" He asked. I shook my head, walking back over to Finnick.

"I'm done with hurting people," I muttered, only loud enough for them to hear me. "even those who deserve it."


End file.
